Carlos Pinto
|nacimiento = 13 de Abril |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolano |ingreso_doblaje = 2013 2018 ( ) |pais = Venezuela Argentina |estado = Activo |facebook = CarlosPintoDoblaje }} TTG-StickyJoe.png|Joe, el pegajoso en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (Temp. 2 - 4), es literalmente su personaje más conocido en la actualidad. Birdarang.jpg|Birdarang también en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (Temp. 2 - 4), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Jaime reyes bbea.png|Escarabajo azul (2016 - 2018) en DC COMICS, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Centipeetle.png|Cienpiés (Gestos, corrupta) en Steven Universe, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. PerrocopteroSU.JPG|Perrocoptero también en Steven Universe, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Tyler_Henry.jpg‎|Tyler Henry en el programa Hollywood Medium. Billy de Deadly Class.jpg|Billy en la versión de Sony de Deadly Class. Howe2.jpg|Howe en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez!. Oliver.jpg|Dr. Oliver Cox en Brooklyn 9-9. Naraku.png|Naraku en Inuyasha El castillo al otro lado del espejo. LEC Saya.png|Saya en Inuyasha La espada conquistadora. BAOAVictor.png|Victor Zsasz en Batman: Ataque a Arkham. Siggrande8.PNG|Syd Vinicius en Hermano de Jorel. DrSteinCE.JPG|Dr. Franken Stain en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos). Kidosendokai.png|kido en Campeones Sendokai. Espía Arbol.png| Espia del Arbol en Sonic Boom. Camden.png|Camden en Clarence Jay Static.png|Jay en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. Mikey Static.png|Mickey también en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. Wayne-olly-character-main-550x510.png|Olly Timbers en la serie El edificio Wayne. LJLV Linternzarro.jpg|Linterzarro en DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro. Chupacabra.png|Chupacabra en el piloto de Victor y Valentino. Carlos Pinto es un actor y director de doblaje y locutor venezolano, egresado de los cursos de Renzo Jiménez, Marisol Durán y el curso de Sincronizados dirigido por Juan Díaz y Merylin García. Inició en el mundo del doblaje en el año 2013, inspirado principalmente por el doblaje de animes y animaciones. Actualmente se desempaña como actor y director en Argentina. Filmografía Documentales *Michael Jackson en Leaving Neverland *Charles Drozynski en Inventos legendarios *Kai Lenny en Wild hawaii land *Voces adicionales en Yo soy Bruce Lee *Joao Carlos en Mata Mata *Narrador en Shark Week 30 años. *Narrador (Jesus) en Descubrir Series tipo documental *Voces adicionales en No tan Obvio *Nico, voces adicionales en Grandes pequeños *Jeremy en Yukon Gold *Moisés, Voces adicionales en The real housewives of New jersey *Warden oberg, voces adicionales en Wild Justice *Voces adicionales en How Human are you *Animal/Voces adicionales en Porter Ridge *Los Alpes italianos en invierno - Voces adicionales *Tatuaje del odio - Pastor Gary *Bodas increibles - Pastor *Testigos cerrados / Testigos de guerra - Voces adicionales *Drugs Inc - Voces adicionales *Cazador de juguetes - Dave *Locuras animales - Voces adicionales *The real house wife of orange country - Ryan, Voces adicionales * Jefe en cubierto Canada - Sina * Alaska or die (Alaska fin de los días) - Davi * Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry - Tyler Henry * Wild Things with Dominic Monaghan - Dominic Monaghan Anime * Saya en Inuyasha La espada conquistadora (Película 3) * Naraku en Inuyasha El castillo al otro lado del espejo (Película 2) Series de TV *Billy (Liam James) en Deadly Class versión Sony *Maquinista, voces adicionales en Hell on Wheels *Voces adicionales en Ninja Warrior *Voces adicionales en Brooklyn: Precinto 99 *Voces adicionales en El proyecto Mindy *Howe en El peor año de mi vida, otra vez *Voces adicionales en Hunted *Kagan, Hombre 1, Hombre 2, Hombre 3, Hombre 4, Hombre 5, Hombre 6, Hombre 7, Hombre 8, Hombre 9, Hombre 10, Hombre 11, Hombre 12, Hombre 13, Hombre 14, Hombre 15, Hombre 16, Voces adicionales.en El transportador (La serie) *Jimmy, Voces adicionales. Julian (Cuarta temporada) en Bates Motel (segunda temporada) *Silas, Voces adicionales en Äkta människor / Real humans * Brendelius, Simon en Johan Falk * Chico guapo de octavo grado / Stephen Powers en 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School * Tyler Henry (Primera Voz) en Hollywood Médium * Melih Sadoglu (Olgun Toker) / Osman en Karadayi * Ziggy en Hoopla Doopla * Sean (Shon) en Married at first sight (Casados a primera vista) segunda temporada * Mondo Guerra / Ben Vudo en Project Runway * Felipe en Versailles * Alik en Made in Chelsea * David en Married at first sigh (tercera temporada) * Charlie Smith en Class (serie 2016) * Zac Young en Bakers vs Fakers * Zac Young en Dulces tentaciones Series animadas *'Stinky Joe (El apestoso Joe)'/ El hombre/Tortuga 2/Conejo de Pascua en Los Jóvenes titanes en acción * Gani, Boobae, Voces adicionales en Tayo, El pequeño autobus * Tiburón, Nyao en Pororo, El pequeño pingüino * Vincenzo en World of Winx * Voces adicionales, Pastelillo (versión araña) en Xiaolin Chronicles *Chunk / Perrocoptero / Ciempiés (gestos, temp. 3-) / Voces adicionales en Steven Universe *Banana V, Oficial banana, voces adicionales (segunda temporada) en La naranja molesta *Voces adicionales en Dora la exploradora *Vampiro / Voces adicionales en Winx Club *Cerdo Elegante (Cap 10), Voces adicionales en Numb Chucks *Kido (Segunda temporada) en Campeones Sendokai *Zyros, Voces adicionales en El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly *[[Jay|'Jay']]' / Mickey' en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante *Cavernícola Jim / Hombre acuático en Dr. Pantástico *Vladimir / Alvarez / Voces diversas en Zip Zip *Espía del árbol / Voces adicionales en Sonic Boom *'Sir Entrenador' en Nella: Una princesa valiente *Voces adicionales (Segunda temporada) en Yoohoo y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en Inspector Gadget (2015) *Syd Vinicius en Hermano de Jorel *Salvador / Voces adicionales en La pandilla de la selva *Candem/Voces adicionales en Clarence *Cartero Norton en Bob Esponja *Jevan en Mi amigo Harry *Jazz en Crocadoo (doblaje venezolano) *Rodney en La casa de Gloria *Obos en Sherm! *Dr. Franken Stain en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) *'Kathy con K, Blister' en Harvey Beaks *Escarabajo Azul, Sr. Mente en Justice League Action *Badge en Escuadrón Mordisco *'Olly Timbers' en El edificio Wayne *Trap en Geronimo Stilton (Tercera temporada Netflix) *Howie en Now you know (Ya lo sabes) *Chirp - Patito *Letreros / Tony en Confía en mí soy un genio *Bow / Scoop en Little's Pet Shop Películas animadas Jake T. Austin *[[Escarabajo azul|'Escarabajo azul']] (2017) en Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas *[[Escarabajo azul|'Escarabajo azul']] (2016) en Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción Otros *Voces adicionales en Son of Batman *Voces adicionales en Batman: Assault on Arkham *Wally en Mighty mighty monster 3 *Voces adicionales en Batman vs. Robin * Linterzarro en Liga de la justicia vs Liga de Bizarro * Tarisko en Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie * Voces adicionales en Batman bad blood Películas de anime *Naraku (Toshiyuki Morikawa) en Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo *Saya (Kaneta Kimotsuki) en Inuyasha la película 3:La espada conquistadora Películas *Bobby (Justin Kelly) en Océano de secretos *Vincent Bugliosi (Chad Wood) en Charles Manson: Las chicas perdidas *Joe en Tsunami the aftermath *Jared en Buscando un amigo *Charlie / Kyle en Fat Camp *Voces adicionales en Acosada por mi ex *Voces adicionales en Russian roulette *Voces adicionales en Tsunami the aftermath *Voces adicionales en My gal sunday *Voces adicionales en Red Snow *Voces adicionales en Hearts on fire *Voces adicionales en Mystery cruse / Crucero misterioso *Voces adicionales en The Front Runner Novelas * Ricardo en El beso del escorpión Dirección de doblaje Venezuela *Sonic Boom (eps. 16-48) Argentina *Fuera de la oscuridad (1988) Redoblaje 2019 *Hanna (Serie de TV) (2019 - Presente) *Chesapeake Shores 3ra temporada (eps 6-10) *Start up 3ra temporada *Documentales DW *Mr. Mercedes *Formula 1: Drive to Survive *Cyberchase (capitulo especial) *El último macho (7ma temporada) *Peligro en el río Misisipi *Misterio en el set: Una muerte silenciosa Operación técnica *Sonic Boom (eps. 16-48) *Shimmer y Shine. *Blaze. Estudios y empresas de doblaje Venezuela: *Albatros Studios *Angostura Films *Dolby Audio Video *Etcétera Group *Estudios Backstage *VC Medios Venezuela *The Kitchen Inc. *BKS Argentina: *Civisa Media *Palmera Record Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Locutores venezolanos